narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisuke Takamine/Relationships
Page Size: Bytes Daisuke was never known to be a social person, even as a child. He often stayed to himself, only talking to those of his orphanage. However, as the Wolverine Sage and protector of Snowy Valley, his job require much socializing, granting him many friendship and rivalries throughout they years he's lived. Family Rieko Ōoka Rieko and Daisuke met during the 's aftermath. While many women looked at Daisuke, he only looked back at one. Rieko was seen at as the lowest choice Daisuke made by many others — others who didn't know a damn thing about him. To Daisuke, however, Rieko wasn't even a choice. Rieko was the first and only person Daisuke ever felt an attraction to, and he thanked the stars and moon for having shown the way to her exact spot. They got closer over the next couple years until Daisuke, at last, took Rieko to meet his family of wolverines. He was up in the sky when Rieko reacted well to a bunch of kits running up to greet her. So high up, in fact, he accidentally proposed. No ring. No getting down on one knee. Just a simple: "Marry me." Before Daisuke noticed what he said, Rieko accepted the proposal wholeheartedly. When his question and her answer clicked, he cried. He never thought life could be so perfect, but right then he had to appreciate everything that happened until that point. Rieko made him realize destiny didn't make the path to perfection easy. Orphanage Wolverines The moment Daisuke signed a contract with the wolverines, he gave his life to them. It wasn't until later that he realized such a fact. Later becoming the Wolverine Sage, Daisuke took the responsibility of protecting the land all wolverines lived on. While some are more notable than others, Daisuke has met and felt the chakra of every wolverine. He also transfers his own chakra into the new generations. Rimyō Rimyō is Daisuke's personal summon and overall companion. As it is customary for Wolverine Sages and their summons to bind through blood and tears, the moment Daisuke dies, so will Rimyō. Rimyō made this choice on her own, before Masayuki announced she was his personal summon; she couldn't imagine not being by his side, there to protect him, and there to fight with him. It was a bond all wolverines truly wished for, but so few receive, or so much admit their desire. Rimyō happily confesses she loves Daisuke more than she loves herself. Their bond started before Rimyō was born, back when Daisuke was still in the Academy. Rimyō was the of Seiki. Seiki, prodigy boy who showed up a few times, and every time, he talked to Daisuke. Soon Seiki brought up a place called "Snowy Valley" his father searched for, but couldn't find. Seiki was supposed to find it for him, but he was ill and couldn't. So he asked Daisuke if he would search and find Snowy Valley for him. After Daisuke accepted, Seiki disappeared. The next time Seiki met Daisuke, it was as a female wolverine named Rimyō. At first, it was awkward since Rimyō remembered Daisuke from her past life, but couldn't put her claw on it. Both went blind to how they were connected previously, but grew close quick. Daisuke used the special for her, and it stuck through adulthood. Daisuke introduced Rimyō to belly rubs, which she loved, and Rimyō showed Daisuke her favorite meal of owl wings and seal blubber sauce, which he hated. Rimyō was the first to see Daisuke's willing tears, and Daisuke's blood mixed with Rimyō's tears of loyalty. A bond in its purest form. A love undividable. They were Snowy Valley's ultimate duo, more capable than the previous Wolverine Sages and their companions. When Rimyō received her first round of mates, Daisuke was bitter toward them, hating how he had to stay away from Rimyō, but when she gave birth, no one, not even Rimyō herself could keep him away from them. During the , Daisuke and Rimyō are shown to be the greatest of summoning duos. They know each other's weak spots and assist one another perfectly when need be. Masayuki Akihiro Rimyō's Kits Allies Tamotsu Ōtsutsuki Konohagakure Rock Lee Shingakure Kyūkei to Heiwa Enemies Akatsuki : Daisuke would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy fighting Hidan. Despite this, Daisuke found Hidan easily manipulated. When asked if he wanted to follow the Way of Jashin, all Daisuke did was accept and he won. After that, however, Hidan refused to let his guard down when Daisuke mentioned he wanted to learn of Jashin. He was one of the few who put everything he believed in what he did, and his jutsu was admittedly cool. Despite Hidan not being someone Daisuke would normally hang out with, the latter has said he'd like to share war stories with Hidan over a glass of warm milk. Hate only ruptured when Hidan's partner killed Rimyō's kit. : Speaking of hate, Daisuke would take up the offer to kill Kakuzu any day. And since Daisuke destroyed three of his hearts, Kakuzu would do the same. : As Rimyō's most favored opponent, Daisuke has high respect for Orochimaru's combat abilities, and the respect appeared mutual when Orochimaru saw how well Daisuke handled Sage Mode. : : : : Though Daisuke never shared a word with Black Zetsu in either the Civil War or the World War, their disliking in one another is fairly matched. Despite Daisuke taking down Obito while Black Zetsu was wrapped around the latter, Black Zetsu shows no sign of respect as it looks down at Daisuke when it takes form on Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. : Madara Uchiha Kaguya Ōtsutsuki -